


Exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver)

by pottahlover55



Series: FredxReader song fic stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fred Weasley/Reader, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Song: exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver), Y/n talks to Fred and George alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: I’m quiet as I watch everything happen quickly a quick spell muttered here another one there and everybody has passed out except for Ginny, Heather, Dumbledore, and I.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley & Reader
Series: FredxReader song fic stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022496
Kudos: 6





	Exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver)

**Author's Note:**

> so when you see a “ at the end of the singing bits that Y/n singing alone a * is Ginny singing alone and a ^ means together❤️

Ginny and I follow Dumbledore to the great hall. 

“Go sit down at your house table and start playing the wizard chess I have set up for you” Dumbledore says

”Ok” I mumble as Ginny and shuffle to where the board is and we start playing. I was about to beat Ginny when the doors to the great hall burst open and everyone comes flooding in.

Dumbledore is at the front not saying a word until everyone has sat down

”I know you’re all probably wondering why I have called you all down here. Well I have an announcement!” Dumbledore say and produces his wand

I’m quiet as I watch everything happen quickly a spell muttered here another one there and everyone has passed out except for Ginny, Heather, Dumbledore, and I.

”Headmaster?” Ginny asks quietly looking scared

”Heather Lupin please come up here” Dumbledore say and Heather walks up slowly

”Please present your wand to me” Dumbledore says leaving no room for argument

She hands it over “Prior Incantato” Dumbledore says and the last spell she cast comes up “You’ve been using the Imperious Curse Miss Lupin”

Heather looks terrified

”Along with the Amortentia potion”

Ginny and I where gaping

“Miss Weasley please show me your wand” Dumbledore says and Ginny hands it over willingly and watches as Dumbledore pockets Heathers wand “Prior Incantato” He repeats and a small light comes from the tip of Ginny’s wand “Lumos is most recent spell?” Dumbledore asks

”I was trying to find my book in the dark earlier and I realized i had my wand” Ginny says with a small smile

Dumbledore hand Ginny her wand back before turning to me. I was already handing him my wand

”Prior Incantato” and Scorgify was my last used spell. Dumbledore looks up at me

”I was cleaning up a spill” I say he hands me back my wand

He turns back to Heather “Miss Lupin I’m turning you into the authorities and they will deal with you but know. You are hereby expelled for Hogwarts school of Whichcraft and Wizardry. Please go pack your things.”

Heather gapes then turns to us “You did this!” she screeches

I walk away from her and towards the astronomy tower. Feeling ill and realizing maybe Fred doesn’t like me anyway and he’d rather be with Heather either way

_I can see you standing honey with his arms around your body. Laughing but the jokes not funny at all._

_And it took you five whole minutes to pack us up and leave me with it. Holding all this love out here in the hall._

_I think I’ve seen this film before and I didn’t like the ending. You’re not my homeland anymore, so what am I defending now?_

_You were my town now i’m in exile seeing you out._

_I think I’ve seen this film before.”_

Ginny sits beside me and looks at the words that I’ve written and takes the quill from me and writes down another verse I strum the tune for her and she begins to sing what she just wrote

_I can see you staring honey. Like he’s just you’re understudy. Like you’d get your knuckles bloody for me._

_Second, Third, and hundredth chances. Balancing on breaking branches. Those eyes add insult to injury_

_I think I’ve seen this film before, and I didn’t like the ending. I’m not your problem anymore. So who am I offending now?_

_You were my crown. Now I’m in exile seeing you out. I think i’ve seen this film before. So i’m leaving out the side door.*_

I join back in with Ginny

_So step right out, there is no amount of crying I can do for you”_

_All this time we’ve always walked a very thin line.^ You didn’t even hear me out” Didn’t even hear me out*_

_You never gave a warning sign”_

_I gave so many signs*_

_All this time.^  
_

_I never learned to read your mind”_

_Never learned to read my mind*  
_

_I couldn’t turn things around”_

_You never turned things around*  
_

_Cause you never gave a warning sign”_

_I gave so many signs*_

_So many signs, so many signs^  
_

_Didn't even see the signs*_

_I think i’ve seen this film before, and I didn’t like ending. You’re not my homeland anymore. So what am I defending now. You were my town now i’m in exile seeing you out^  
_

_I think I’ve seen this film before. So i’m leaving out the side door*  
_

_So step right out! There is no amount of crying I can do for you!”_

_All this time. We’ve always very thin line^_

_You didn’t even hear me out”_

_Didn’t even hear me out*_

_You never gave a warning sign”_

_I gave so many signs*_

_All this time^  
_

_I never learned to read your mind”_

_Never learned to read my mind*_

_I couldn’t turn things around”_

_You never turned this around*_

_You never gave a warning sign”_

_I gave so many signs*_

_All this time”_

_so many signs*_

_I never learned to read your mind”_

_so many signs*_

_I couldn’t turn things around”_

_so many signs*_

_You never gave a warning sign. You never gave a warning sign”_

You and Ginny finish and look at each other and smile

I hear some footsteps heading up and jump up and hide dragging Ginny with me.

Fred and George come into view scaring me

”I swear I heard Y/n singing!” George said

”Y/n doesn’t sing though!” Fred says “She would’ve told us”

”She told me!” George exclaims

”Why? Why not me?!” Fred asks

”YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH HEATHER ALRIGHT!” George yells obviously angry

”I- What? Heather?!” Fred asks confused “That one girls who wouldn’t stop flirting with me?”

”Yes!” George says running his hand through his hair

”When was I ever busy with her. I just remember it being Y/n’s birthday a couple days ago.

”Dude. It’s April...” George says

Freds jaw drops “WHAT!”

Ginny steps out “Shut up you two” causing them to jump

”Ginny! Where’s Y/n!?” George asks

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you guys right now” Ginny says honestly

Tears well up in my eyes as I watch the twins look down obviously upset

”Ginny. Can we go talk somewhere private quick?” I asks coming from my hiding space

”Y/n!” George exclaims but stops coming towards me when I flinch 

“I’ll talk to you guys about what happened in a bit i need to talk to Ginny about something first” I say with a wobbly smile

The twins nod and let Ginny and I have a moment of privacy 

“Y/n? What’s wrong” Ginny asks wiping away the tears that were falling onto my cheeks.

I roll up my sleeve and take off the bandages. “The day Heather had my dad believe that I was a liar it started I haven’t stopped but because of you i’ve been doing it less” I say

”That’s why Scorgify was your last used spell” Ginny says shocked. 

I nod more tears falling from my face and Ginny pulls me in for a tight hug trying to calm me down 

“Let’s get you to Madame Pomfrey” Ginny suggests then starts leading me to the Hospital wing covering up my arm before we start down the stairs and we run into the twins at the bottoms

”Are you guys ok?” Fred asks when he sees the tears on my face. I unwilling flinch when he starts to reach for me

”Sorry” I mumble new tears rushing down my face.

Ginny gets me settled in the hospital wing and says she’ll be back with some food for me

I nod and slip off to sleep


End file.
